


Nepenthe

by BBQkitten



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, EXO love Jungkook, Everyone Loves Jeon Jungkook, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook gets all the hugs, M/M, Multi, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Polyamory, Violence, lots of fluff, overprotective hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten
Summary: Jungkook woke to full body aches. He groaned, burying his face into the mattress as his muscles spasmed.Fuck.He bit his lip and his muscles tensed and untensed again. He needed to call in to work. He couldn’t afford to be sick but he didn’t have a choice. He knew he couldn’t work in heat. Normal heats were bad enough but his were an absolute nightmare since—Jungkook closed his eyes, clutching at his abdomen where a thick scar ran across horizontally.No. Don't think about it.ORJungkook is an omega just trying to survive until he meets a pack that teaches him how to live.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1043
Collections: BTS, world of bangtan





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> Nepenthe—something that can make you forget grief or suffering.

Jungkook was tired. 

He was running on fumes, the only thing keeping him standing was the checkout counter he was currently leaning against. It was nearly four am and his morning coworker would be in any moment to relieve him. Had he not had another shift at the bakery lined up for four thirty he would be excited to get off of work but as it was, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to walk all the way to his other job and stand for another ten hours with the added bonus of having to man ovens and knead dough. He gripped the edge of the counter tightly as he watched the few cars move lazily by the window in the dark of the night. 

Twelve more hours.

Twelve more hours and then he will be home and he can sleep.

He sighed, dropping his head down on the counter with a gentle thunk. For six hours. He could sleep for six hours before he needed to be back at the convenience store for his next shift.

A soft cough interrupted his pity party causing him to jerk upright in surprise. “Ah, sorry sir,” He apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “Are you ready to check out?”

The man in front of him nodded, eyes half closed as he dropped a few cans of iced coffee on the counter. At first glance, the man, with his short stature and soft features, looked to be an omega, however, a quick sniff revealed the potent power of a very strong alpha. Sandalwood invaded his senses, relaxing Jungkook momentarily before he shook himself out of it and closed off his instincts, making his inner omega whine as he began to ring up the items. 

He cleared his throat as he bagged the items stiffly, avoiding eye contact with the, now intensely staring, blue haired alpha. “That’ll be fifteen thousand won, sir.”

The alpha slowly pulled out his credit card and handed it over to Jungkook, frowning slightly as he did so. “What’s your name?” He asked, voice low and a bit gravely. 

Jungkook looked down at the register, finalizing the transaction as he printed the receipt and handed both back to the alpha. “Jungkook, sir. Thank you for shopping,” He responded as he bowed, biting back the urge to take another hit of the stranger’s soothing scent. 

The man smiled, collecting his purchases as he moved towards the door, “Until next time, Jungkook,” He called as he left. 

The strange encounter with the alpha quickly escaped his mind as Jisoo walked through the door, waving brightly at Jungkook as she put her things away. They quickly handed off registers and Jungkook ran to the back to grab his backpack, using the tiny bathroom to change uniforms and spray himself down with scent neutralizer before making his way out of the store and down the fifteen blocks to the bakery. He clocked in just as it hit four thirty making his boss cluck her tongue at him as he bowed in apology like he did every morning. She ruffled his hair fondly and sent him to the kitchen where the ingredients were waiting to be mixed. He sighed, rolling up his sleeves to get started. 

Two thirty couldn’t come soon enough. 

  
  
  


Jungkook didn’t remember the walk home. If he had been more coherent that might have worried him, however, he was just thankful to finally be in reach of his bed. He quickly dropped his backpack to the floor before falling down on the worn tatami mat, already asleep before he had fully hit the bed.

The alarm on his phone woke him up much too soon. He groaned as he tried to reach it to turn it off to no avail. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up and dug through his backpack to find his phone, finally turning off the annoying blaring. Jungkook rubbed his eyes tiredly before pushing himself up and into the bathroom, giving himself a quick cold shower to wash the grime off of him before taking his suppressants and getting dressed, avoiding the mirror as he did so. 

On his way out the door, he optimistically looked in his kitchen cupboard, hoping that food had magically appeared overnight to no avail. He snorted as he closed the door and made his way through the late evening commuter traffic to the convenience store. Chanyeol waved from the register, already dipping out the front door before Jungkook had even clocked in. He sighed, moving to the counter quickly to check out the line of people Chanyeol had left hanging in his rush to leave. It wasn’t until almost midnight that it had finally slowed down enough for Jungkook to finally break away from the front counter and stock some of the back-stock Chanyeol had left for him. He sighed as he unpacked the last of the boxes around three, stomach growling as he eyed the bags of chips near the counter displays. He mentally counted his money in his head before deciding, regretfully, that he did not have enough to splurge on chips. He knew that if he made it to the end of his bakery shift, his boss would take pity on his pathetic growling stomach and let him take home some of the rejects. 

He made his way back to register as the door chimed. He bowed to the customers, keeping his eyes low as he adjusted the displays and waited for them to come up with their purchases. Sandalwood invaded his senses along with a softer honey scent that seemed to wrap around him like a warm embrace. Jungkook looked up startled, only to be met with the amused eyes of the alpha from the previous night. Behind him was a taller brown haired beta, baring a wide smile on his heart shaped face as he released another wave of his honey scent. 

“I was hoping you’d look more well rested tonight, Jungkook,” The alpha stated, setting down a few drinks and a bag of chips. “Did you not sleep?”

The beta snorted, “You’re the last one to lecture anyone on poor sleeping patterns, hyung.”

“Yeah, but at least I don’t look like death warmed over,” He grumbled, reaching across the counter to gently grab at Jungkook’s chin and pull him slightly closer to them. “Aish,” he mumbled, turning Jungkook’s head back and forth much to the omega’s shock. “You’re literally withering away. Who is your alpha? I need to have some words with them about how to properly care for a pack.” He sighed, taking a deep breath before frowning. “Are you sick? Your scent is almost completely obscured. Why are you working if you’re sick? Hmm? What kind of alpha lets their packmate go to work sick? If they can’t properly take care of you I’ll do it myself.”

“Yah, hyung,” the beta scolded, gently releasing Jungkook from the other’s hold. “You can’t just grab people like that.” He bowed to Jungkook while keeping a tight hold on the still frowning alpha. “I’m sorry about him. He tends to not sleep right after a rut and it makes him lose all sense of restraint. Yoongi-hyung came home yesterday morning raving about this beta that smelled like honeysuckle and when he didn’t sleep at all I figured I should tag along so he didn’t get himself arrested.”

Yoongi huffed, leaning back in the taller beta’s arms as he looked closely at Jungkook. “I’m gonna get his pack alpha arrested. Doesn’t even smell like he’s claimed. Aish. A sweet flower like that should be cherished.”

Jungkook blushed, looking down at the table as he said, “I don’t have an alpha. And I’m not sick— just tired.” He shrugged, finally ringing up their purchases. “It’s not easy on your own in Seoul but I make due.”

The beta smiled sadly at Jungkook. “We’ve been there, Jungkook-ssi. It’ll get better. How old are you?” 

“I’m twenty,” He stated, accepting the beta’s credit card to finalize their transaction.

Yoongi released a pained noise, leaning forwards towards Jungkook again only to be held back by the beta’s muscled arms. “He’s just a baby, Hoseok. I can’t leave my flower all alone when he’s so young.”

Hoseok sighed, collecting their bag from a very confused Jungkook as he began to shuffle Yoongi towards the door. “He’s not your flower, Yoongi-hyung. You have two flowers waiting for you at home to cuddle you to sleep as we speak.”

The alpha huffed, pouting as he allowed his beta to lead him through the exit. “He’s not my flower  _ yet _ , Hoseok-ah.” The two waved goodbye to Jungkook as they disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind a very confused omega in their wake. 

Throughout the next few weeks, Yoongi and Hoseok made multiple appearances at the convenience store during Jungkook’s shifts, chatting him up and getting to know him better. One night, Yoongi came in alone with a small bento box near the beginning of his shift. He handed the box to Jungkook with a serious look. “Jin-hyung, my beta, made that for you. Please eat it.” He pinched Jungkook’s cheek, causing the other to blush a deep red. “You’re much too skinny. And we all know what it’s like to try to survive on our own. Jin-hyung owns a restaurant downtown. It’s quite popular and his cooking is phenomenal so please eat well, Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook bowed, “Thank you for the food, Yoongi-ssi. But you don’t have to feed me.”

Yoongi frowned, “That’s hyung to you, Jungkook. And I know I don’t have to feed you. I  _ want _ to. So accept hyung’s food like a good dongsaeng.”

The younger bowed again, smiling, “Thank you, hyung.”

“That’s more like it,” the Alpha praised, ruffling Jungkook’s hair. “Now,” he clapped, stepping away from the counter. “I can’t stay unfortunately, but Hoseok will be back before your shift is over to make sure you ate, understand?” At Jungkook’s nod, he gave a bright gummy smile. “Good boy. I’ll see you again tomorrow night?” 

Jungkook nodded again, smiling at the alpha in return. “Thank you, hyung. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yoongi shot him one more gummy smile before leaving.

Fifteen minutes before the end of Jungkook’s shift the door rang and Hoseok skipped in, a pouty omega following behind him. “Good morning, Jungkook!” Hoseok sang, coming over to the counter and petting the younger’s hair. “Did Yoongi-hyung remember to bring you dinner?”

Jungkook nodded, handing back over the empty container. “Please let Jin-ssi know I’m very thankful for it. The food was delicious.”

Hoseok giggled, taking the empty container from the younger. “He’ll be very happy to hear that.”

“ _ This _ is the beta you two have been fawning over, hyung?” The omega scoffed, using his hand to brush red locks out of his eyes. “He doesn’t seem so special.”

“Yah, Jimin,” Hoseok scolded, “Watch it. Apologize.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “Sorry, beta-ssi. Congratulations on somehow being the most dull beta on the planet and still somehow captivating my hyungs. Don’t get used to it, though. Their weird fascination for you will pass and they’ll move on.”

“Jimin!” Hoseok barked. “What the fuck has gotten into to you? You were the one begging to meet him. Why are you being such a brat?”

The redhead frowned, “Can’t you smell him, hyung? What kind of beta uses scent blockers? He’s weird.” He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s obviously after your money. You and Yoongi-hyung are both suckers for a sad face. Just leave him, hyung.”

The beta growled as Jungkook looked down in shame. “I’m sorry, Jimin-ssi. I didn’t mean to cause any problems in your pack. I will keep our interactions strictly professional from here forward.” He bowed lowly, hiding his trembling hands behind the counter. “Is there anything I can help you find, sirs?”

“Jungkook,” Hoseok whispered. “Sweet flower, please. Jimin-ah is just being a brat. It’s okay. You’re not causing any problems, sweetheart.”

Jungkook bit his lip in a pitiful attempt to hold back his tears, “Please sir, if you're not going to buy anything I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Jimin scoffed, stomping out of the store as Hoseok sighed. “I’m sorry Jungkook-ah,” He whispered, bowing to the younger. “We’ll clear up this whole misunderstanding and Jimin will come apologize. I promise.” With that Hoseok left with one more worried glance at the cashier. 

The omega held his breath for another minute before releasing it shakily in the early morning stillness. He dug his fingernails in the meat of his forearm in an attempt to hold back his tears though a few escaped unwillingly, trailing hot down his cheeks as Jisoo walked through the front door. Her eyes immediately widened in alarm, rushing over to collect Jungkook in her arms, “What happened, Jungkook-ah?”

Jungkook shook his head, pulling away from the alpha. “Nothing, noona. I’m okay,” He reassured, moving to the back to change and collect his things. “Just a long night.” He bowed to Jisoo as he left, avoiding the worry clouding her eyes. “Have a good morning,” he called as he left the store. 

His boss frowned when he walked through the door of the bakery, coming up to press a soft hand to his forehead. “Are you sick, Jungkook-ah?” She asked. 

Jungkook shook his head. “No, ma’am. I’m alright to work.”

Her frown deepened but she stepped away, nodding her head towards the kitchen reluctantly, “Alright, kid. But take it easy, yeah? You work too hard.”

  
  
  


Jungkook was a trembling mess by the time his shift for the convenience store came around again that night. How was he supposed to face Yoongi?  _ Could _ he face Yoongi? He carefully applied a heavy dose of blockers to his scent glands before walking out of his apartment and making his way to the convenience store. 

Kyungsoo waved at him excitedly as he walked through the door, the beta already gathering his things as Jungkook came up to the register. “Evening, Jungkook-ah!” He called, smiling brightly. He frowned as he took a closer look at the younger. “What happened?”

The omega shook his head, trying to smile at the concerned beta. “Nothing, hyung. I’m okay.”

“I call bull,” He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “Did something happen with your alpha? You look like you're about to throw up from nerves.” He pulled the younger into his arms, “You know,” He started, running gentle fingers through Jungkook’s hair. “You don’t have to put up with this abuse. You work too hard and you’re completely taken advantage of by your pack.” Jungkook opened his mouth to correct the beta but Kyungsoo continued, pressing his cheek against the top of the younger’s head. “You’re a good kid, Jungkook-ah. Why don’t you come over to my packhouse after you're done today? Meet my alphas and get to know the pack. We could be so good for you.”

Jungkook shook his head, pulling away from Kyungsoo’s comforting embrace. “Thank you for the offer, hyung, but I’m okay— really. I don’t need any help— or— or saving or whatever. But I’ll be fine.”

Kyungsoo sighed, ruffling Jungkook’s hair before stepping away from the counter. “You’re not. But my pack will still be here when you’re ready to admit it. Just know that you deserve better than what your alpha is giving you.”

“I don’t have an alpha, hyung,” Jungkook admitted, “It’s just me.”

He smiled sadly at the younger. “Offer doesn’t change, Jungkook-ah. When you’re ready, my pack would be happy to meet you. Until then— please take care of yourself.” He bowed before leaving. 

Jungkook sighed, running to the back to pull out a couple of boxes of back-stock to work through in between customers. Had Jungkook actually been a beta, or even a normal omega, he would have jumped on Kyungsoo’s offer. He had been working with the beta for months now and he had grown very fond of him but he knew the second Kyungsoo found out what he was he would be dropped like hot coals— it wouldn’t be the first time. 

It was nearing one in the morning when the door chimed and Yoongi stalked in, dragging a pouting Jimin behind him. Hoseok followed behind with a tall blonde man. Yoongi nearly threw Jimin into the front counter as they approached. “Apologize,” He growled.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Not you, Jungkook,” Yoongi growled, shaking Jimin’s shoulder. “This brat.”

“I’m sorry, Jungkook-ssi. I had no right to treat you like that last night,” He bit out, looking down at the counter.

“Ah,” Jungkook stuttered. “It’s— it’s fine? I— I’m sorry I upset you Jimin-ssi. I never intended to cause problems with your pack.”

Yoongi sighed, his entire body deflating as he released Jimin and stepped up to the counter to grab Jungkook’s hand. “Oh, flower. You have nothing to apologize for, Jungkook-ah. Hoseok and I have been courting you with the blessing of every single one of our pack members. Jimin had no right to attack you like that.” He brought a hand up to pet Jungkook’s hair but Jungkook took a step back, breaking Yoongi’s contact with him.

“He didn’t attack me. Please don’t let this misunderstanding cause a rift in your pack. And— I don’t want to be courted, Yoongi-ssi.” He paused, taking a deep steadying breath before continuing, “I’d prefer it if you all leave now.”

“Jungkook,” Hoseok whimpered, taking a halted step forward.

He bowed, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, “Thank you for the food and the company but please leave me alone from now on.”

Jimin made an aborted noise, eyes widening as he took a step back from the counter. “I didn’t want this,” He whispered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want this. I just— I just wanted to know what you were hiding. I didn’t want to ruin their courting.”

Jungkook bit the inside of his lip until he could taste blood. “Please leave,” He whispered. “I don’t want any of this. I wear scent blockers because I don’t want to be courted and I’m happy on my own. Please respect that and just leave me alone.”

It was silent for a tense moment before a business card was gently set on the counter in front of him. He looked up to see the blonde alpha that walked in with Hoseok standing in front of him, a crestfallen look on his face. “If you ever change your mind, Jungkook,” He implored. “Please give us a call. We’ll give you space but if you ever need anything I’m a phone call away. Asking for help does not mean you have to agree to our courting either. I just want to make sure you’re safe and healthy— even if that means you find happiness outside of my pack.”

The young omega bowed his head, keeping his eyes low as the pack started a slow, mournful procession out of the convenience store. Jimin paused in the doorway, watching as Jungkook kept his head downwards, hands clenched at his side as his shoulders shook. The elder omega closed his eyes as he exited the shop, regret running deep in his veins.

  
  
  


The weeks for Jungkook passed in a blur. Ever since rejecting Yoongi’s proposal, he felt as if he were floating. It was a rare day off and Jungkook needed to get groceries. He had counted and recounted his funds and with his measly twenty three thousand won in his pocket, he made his way to the small grocery store a few blocks from his apartment to buy his food for the next two weeks. 

He was standing in front of the instant ramen, carefully counting each pack he could put into his pathetically empty basket, when he heard a whimper from the next isle over. Normally he would have just ignored the sound but the increased tang of distressed omega permeating the air caused him to set his basket down and turn the corner only to spot a group of alphas surrounding two omegas. The taller of the two was standing protectively in front of the other as he tried to hide his trembling. The smell of rotting freesias and lilacs was enough to make Jungkook want to upchuck the little bit that was in his stomach but he swallowed his bile and stepped forward. 

“Excuse you,” He growled, tapping on the largest of the four alpha’s shoulders. “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

The alphas turned around, releasing thick waves of their angry pheromones in the hopes of scaring off the intruder. Jungkook snorted, folding his arms across his chest. He motioned towards the exit with his chin. 

“Leave.”

“What the fuck is it to you, beta?” The largest alpha growled, poking Jungkook in the chest.

Jungkook swallowed his flinch and raised his eyebrow in response instead. “Well those omegas clearly want nothing to do with you. And since your pea brains couldn’t figure that out on your own I figured I’d offer my services to help you along.”

The alphas growled, the widest of the four stepping forward. “You lookin’ for a fight, punk?”

The omega shook his head nonchalantly. “No, but I’m happy to kick your asses if you don’t want to see yourselves out.”

The ringleader reached forward for Jungkook’s shirt but the omega quickly sidestepped him and smacked his arm out of the way, landing a clean sucker punch to the alpha’s nose. He howled, backing up to hold onto his now-bleeding appendage. Jungkook readjusted his stance, raising his eyebrow at the other three in invitation. 

The smallest of the alphas jumped forward, fist at the ready. Jungkook dropped down, swinging out his leg as he did so and took the alpha off his feet. He quickly dispatched him with a sharp kick to the ribs. 

He stood up, opening his arms in challenge to the remaining two alphas who quickly grabbed their fallen brothers and retreated out of the store. Jungkook remained tense until they were out of sight, finally relaxing his posture and turning to face the omegas. “Are you two alright?” He asked, eyes widening as the taller omega stepped aside to reveal a familiar face.

“Jimin-ssi?”

“Jungkook?” Jimin asked, taking a hesitant step forward only to halt when Jungkook took two of his own backward in response. 

“ _ That’s  _ Jungkook?” The unfamiliar omega exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. “No one told me he was so  _ cool _ !” He turned to Jimin, “How could you scare away someone so badass, hyung?”

Jungkook backed away further, raising his hands in defense. “Ah, no one scared me away. And I’m not— not anything special. Please just forget this ever happened.” He bowed lowly, taking another step back. “Please get home safe,” He said before turning and taking long, quick strides out the door and back towards his apartment. 

He had already reached his apartment and had buried his head in his blanket on his bed when he realized he had never actually purchased any of the groceries he had intended to. 

Eh. He had a jar of peanut butter. He’d be fine until his next day off. 

  
  
  


That night at the convenience store, he was trying to keep his mind off of his empty stomach by meticulously organizing each shelf when the door chimed. He quietly groaned to himself before standing up and bowing to the customer in greeting. It was nearing the end of his shift and he had hoped to get out without any more interactions with half-asleep, cranky customers. He moved to go back behind the counter but was stopped by a pair of feet stepping in front of him. He looked up, shocked to find the blonde alpha from Yoongi’s pack, along with a tall, broad shouldered beta he had never seen before. 

“Jungkook,” The alpha greeted, bowing deeply. “Thank you for protecting my omegas yesterday.”

Jungkook shook his head, moving behind the counter to put some distance between them. “It was nothing— honest. You don’t have to thank me.”

The beta shook his head, coming forward to casually lean against the counter. “It wasn’t nothing. Taehyung said you fought off four alphas by yourself. That’s no small feat.”

“I only really fought two of them. The other two decided to leave by themselves.”

The blonde laughed, folding his arms as he too leaned against the counter in an attempt to look non-threatening. “Yes, Tae did mention something about scared alphas wetting their pants.” He smiled down at Jungkook. “I don’t think I’ve ever properly introduced myself. My name is Kim Namjoon. I am the head alpha of my pack. This is Kim Seokjin, one of my betas.”

Jungkook bowed politely, “It’s nice to meet you formally, Namjoon-ssi, Seokjin-ssi. But really you didn’t need to come here.”

Seokjin chucked, reaching forward to ruffle the younger’s bangs. “Aish, don’t be so difficult, Jungkook-ah. We want to properly thank you so please allow us to.” The omega ducked his head in acquiesce causing the Seokjin to smile widely. “Excellent. When do you get off then? We’re taking you out for a meal as thanks— Ah! No refusing! Allow us this— please.”

He sighed, heavily, nose filling with vanilla and cedarwood from the two men in front of him. “I have another job after this one that I need to get to. I’m sorry Seokjin-ssi. But I have to decline.”

Namjoon frowned, “You have two jobs?”

“Mhmm. This job pays my rent and my other job pays my utilities.” He could see the two men’s frowns growing deeper the more they thought about it. 

“What about food? Clothing? Essentials?” Seokjin asked.

He shrugged, “I save up for what I need. I manage fine, Seokjin-ssi.”

Namjoon released a humorless laugh. “Somehow, I severely doubt that. What time are you done at your other job? And where is it? We’ll take you out for lunch— Ah! No arguing, kid. We’re thanking you with a good meal whether you like it or not so fess up.”

Jungkook sighed, “The bakery on Mugyo-ro. I’m done at noon today.”

Seokjin smiled, ruffling the younger’s hair again. “Good boy. Now, do you have a bus pass to get there or would you like a ride from us?”

“I can make my own way there thanks. You guys don’t have to wait for me.”

Namjoon frowned but nodded his head. “Okay, Jungkook-ah. We’ll pick you up from the bakery at noon.”

The two bowed, giving the omega one last sad glance before leaving the store. Once they were out of sight, Jungkook took a steadying breath, leaning heavily against the counter as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had thought he was done with that pack but they just kept coming back when he least expected it. He wrapped his arm tightly around his stomach as pressed himself against the counter. The steady pressure grounded him as he waited for Kris to come in for the morning shift. 

“Good morning, Jungkook!” Kris sang as he skipped through the front door. Kyungsoo followed behind, smiling softly at the younger. 

“Morning, Jungkook-ah.”

Jungkook bowed to the two betas as he moved to gather his things from the backroom stiffly. 

Kyungsoo cautiously walked up to the younger, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Jungkook?” He asked, pulling the younger to his chest in a loose hug. “What happened?”

The omega shook his head. “Nothing happened, hyung. I’m okay.”

Kris snorted, “Bullshit, kid.” He folded his arms across his chest as he glared at the younger. “Was it a customer?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, hyung. It was nothing. I’m just tired.”

Kyungsoo frowned, patting the younger’s head gently. “Let me walk you home kid.”

“I have to go to my other job,” He declined as he pulled away, avoiding the disbelieving looks from the two betas. 

“You work too hard, kid,” Kris chided. “Let Soo walk you to your next job then. Ah— No arguing! Soo-ah is walking you to work and he is buying you breakfast on the way— don’t interrupt me. Let your boss talk! He’s buying you breakfast and you’re going to eat it and say ‘thank you, hyung’.”

He sighed, allowing Kyungsoo to pull him into his side again. “Thank you, hyung,” he parroted. 

Kris grinned, reaching forward to ruffle the younger’s hair. “Good boy. Now, have a good day at your other job and then go the fuck to sleep, got it?”

Jungkook nodded as he and Kyungsoo made their way out the front door. “So,” Kyungsoo started, “You want McDonalds?”

He shrugged uncomfortably, “Sure?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “It's not a hard question, kid. What do you wanna eat?”

“ ‘m not picky, hyung.”

He rolled his eyes, pulling the younger into the McDonalds. “What looks good, kid? Whatever you want, hyung’s treat.”

Jungkook shrugged again, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hand as he stuttered. “I’m not— I don’t know—”

Kyungsoo frowned, grabbing Jungkook’s shoulders to make the younger face him. “Kid— have you— have you never had McDonalds before?”

He shook his head, looking down at the floor in shame.

The elder frowned, pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s forehead. “It’s okay, kid. Hyung will order for you, okay?” He pulled Jungkook in for a hug. “Hyung will take care of you.”

  
  
  


The breakfast sandwich Kyungsoo bought Jungkook revitalized the younger in ways he hadn’t experienced in the longest time. By the time noon came around he was still moving without feeling like his next step would be the one that would make him collapse. He waved goodbye to his boss as he gathered his backpack and headed towards the front of the shop. At the entrance to the main floor, he caught sight of Namjoon standing near the exit of the building making him pause in his steps. The alpha smiled as he caught sight of the younger, raising a hand to wave Jungkook over. 

The omega slowly walked over to where the alpha was waiting for him, bowing slightly. 

Namjoon smiled, reaching forward to wrap his arm around the younger’s shoulder in greeting. “Hi, Jungkook-ah.”

He peeked around Namjoon, frowning when he didn’t see anyone else. “Hello, Namjoon-ssi. Uh— where is Seokjin-ssi?”

“He’s at the restaurant already.” He replied as he began to walk, pulling Jungkook out of the door with him. “Thank you for joining us for lunch.”

He looked down at the ground, “You didn’t exactly give me much of a choice,” he mumbled. 

Namjoon frowned, looking down at the younger. “We just wanted to thank you, pup, but if you honestly don’t want to be here please tell me. The last thing I want to do is to force you into something you don’t want, Jungkook-ah.”

He sighed, “It’s fine, Namjoon-ssi. Thank you for taking me to lunch.”

“Thank  _ you _ for saving Taehyung and Jimin.” He began pulling Jungkook down the street again. “It’s the least we could do.”

“I don’t want to lead you on, Namjoon-ssi. I’m not looking for a pack.”

Namjoon smiled, “I understand that, Jungkook-ah. But we can all use friends. And please— call me hyung.” He led the omega into an upscale restaurant, waving politely to the hostess as they passed. “Come on, hyung should be back here.” He led Jungkook to the back of the restaurant and past a privacy curtain where Seokjin was waiting with the rest of their pack. Jungkook froze in the entrance way, eyes widening as he made eye contact with Yoongi and Hoseok’s sad faces. Namjoon gently led Jungkook to the low table with a gentle hand on his lower back. 

Jungkook shot a betrayed look at Seokjin who smiled apologetically. “Hi, Jungkook-ah,” He waved the younger over, settling him on the cushion next to him as Namjoon took the seat on the other side of the omega. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I didn’t know it was going to be everyone.”

A high pitched whine sounded from across the table as Yoongi made an aborted movement to reach for the omega. “Flower,” He whined.

Taehyung made a soothing noise as he began to pet the alpha’s hair, “It’s okay, hyung.”

“Jungkook-ah,” Namjoon started, “I’m sorry we mislead you. I had intended for it to just be Jin-hyung and I, however the others wouldn’t let us leave without them once they knew we were coming to meet you.”

Jungkook shifted uncomfortably. “I— I don’t—”

Seokjin laid a comforting hand on the omega’s shoulder, “This is just lunch, Jungkook-ah. Don’t stress about it, okay?” He smiled at Jungkook, dishing the younger some food from the center of the table. “Let's just get to know each other as friends, yeah?”

Taehyung jumped in his seat excitedly, “Oh me first! I’m a model for BitHit, I’m twenty-two, and I  _ love _ dogs!” Jungkook bit back a startled laugh, a smile fighting its way on to his lips. “ _ Aaaand _ hyungs told me you’re only twenty which means I finally get to be a hyung!” He smiled, wide and boxy as he pointed at Jungkook happily, “You  _ have _ to call me hyung, Jungkook-ah! I’ll  _ die _ otherwise!” 

Jungkook finally allowed a laugh to bubble up his throat, smiling at the omega. Hoseok’s eyes shot up, gaping at the younger. “You’re— Flower, your laugh is beautiful.”

Jungkook bit his lip, looking down at the table in embarassment. 

“Yah,” Seokjin scolded, “No embarrassing the maknae!” He scooped up some fried rice from his own plate and brought it up to Jungkook’s lips. “Eat, Jungkookie. You’re too skinny.”

The omega cautiously opened his mouth, eyeing the elder suspiciously as he chewed. 

Jin smiled widely. “Good boy,” he praised. “Do you like hyung’s cooking?”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, “You cooked this?”

Namjoon laughed, “This is hyung’s restaurant. Did I forget to mention that on the walk over?”

He nodded his head, eyes wide. “Yeah, you did hyung.” He turned back to Seokjin. “Your cooking is delicious, Seokjin-hyung.”

“Such a sweet boy,” The eldest cooed, bringing up another spoonful of rice to Jungkook’s mouth. “Any time you want hyung’s cooking you come here and you can eat all you want. Hmm? Hyung will feed you.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, leaning forward across the table. “Hyung loves anyone who compliments his cooking. You keep complimenting him and he’ll never let you leave.” He looked down at the table, “I really am sorry, Jungkook-ah. I had no right to hurt you.”

Jungkook shook his head, “It’s fine, Jimin-ssi. I understand why you said what you said and I don’t blame you.”

“Aish, don’t forgive so easily, Jungkook-ah,” Jimin scolded, waving his chopsticks at the younger. 

The younger shrugged, taking the spoon from Jin’s hand as he took a bite on his own. “I’d just like to get past it honestly, Jimin-ssi.”

Jimin smiled sadly, “Then you should start calling me hyung, Jungkook-ah.” He brightened, “I’m twenty two as well so it’s only right you call me hyung. I’m a choreographer at BitHit.”

Hoseok jumped up excitedly. “Jiminie is a fantastic dancer, Jungkook-ah. I’m also a choreographer at BigHit as well.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened, “Do you all work for BigHit?”

Namjoon laughed, “I’m the CEO. Yoongi-hyung is the president but we're both producers as well.”

“Really?” 

Yoongi chuckled, nodding his head. “Joonie and I started BigHit when we were teenagers. Grew it from the ground up.” 

“Wow,” he whispered. 

“Jinnie-hyung sometimes sings for us too,” Namjoon added. “When he’s not running his restaurant. His voice is beautiful.”

Seokjin smiled, looking down at the table in modesty before rolling his eyes and scooping some more meat on the youngest’s plate. Lunch continued on lightheartedly with the pack trying to learn more about the youngest omega by telling him about themselves as they ate. 

At a lull in conversation, Namjoon pulled himself fully upright in his seat to focus on the youngest.

“So, Jungkook,” Namjoon started, folding his hands on top of the table. “How often do you work at the bakery?”

Jungkook shrugged, “Four times a week. Sometimes five.”

Yoongi frowned, “Full time? But you work at the convenience store full time?”

He nodded, looking down.

It was quiet around the table for a moment before Jimin spoke up hesitantly. “You’re undocumented, aren’t you? That’s why you have to work two full time jobs just to survive in Seoul.”

Jungkook’s head shot up, staring at the oldest omega in shock. “I— How did you—“

Jimin sighed sadly, moving around the table to pull the youngest into a hug. He buried his head in Jungkook’s neck and breathed deeply before freezing. If possible, his hold tightened further, cocooning the younger in his gentle lilac scent. “You’re safe, Jungkook-ah,” he whispered, petting the younger’s hair softly.

“Jimin-ah?” Namjoon asked hesitantly.

The eldest omega pulled away slightly, shaking his head. “He’ll tell us when he’s ready,” he reassured. Jimin turned towards Jungkook again who was still sitting stock still. “And everyone here will accept you too, Jungkook-ah.” He leaned in close, whispering in the younger’s ear so just he could hear. “I know what traditional packs are like— I survived one too. Everyone here will love and support you. You’re so brave.”

Jungkook squeezed his eyes closed, a few tears escaping which caused the other men around the table to jump up in alarm. Before anyone could move into action, however, the youngest wrapped his arms around Jimin, pressing his face tightly to the other’s neck. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispered.

Jimin smiled, moving to fit himself on Jungkook’s cushion with him. He didn’t say anything more as he held the younger close to his chest, shaking his head when Seokjin looked ready to interrupt them. He pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s temple, grabbing the chopsticks from the table and continuing Seokjin’s task of feeding Jungkook. 

The youngest omega blushed, trying to hide his face in Jimin’s chest as Taehyung cooed. “Aish, Jungkookie is so soft!”

“Come on, Jungkookie,” Jimin cooed, pulling the younger’s face away from his chest. “You need to eat, pretty flower.”

The hyungs watched on silently, astounded by the change in their eldest omega as he babied Jungkook. After lunch was consumed, everyone lazily sat back as they exchanged casual conversation. Jungkook was still attached to Jimin, leaning heavily against the shorter’s shoulder as his fingers combed through his curly hair. 

“I think he’s asleep,” Hoseok whispered, leaning across the table to get a better look. 

Namjoon snorted, taking a sip of his drink. “It wouldn’t surprise me. The poor kid has been working since last night.”

The eldest beta frowned, “Why is that? Jimin, you said something about being undocumented?”

Jimin frowned, pressing his nose to Jungkook’s hair before whispering. “Do you remember when I first came to Seoul?”

The hyungs frowned. “He’s from a traditional pack?” Yoongi asked, gripping the edge of the table. 

Jungkook whined in his sleep, nuzzling further into Jimin subconsciously. The elder cooed softly, petting Jungkook’s hair in an attempt to keep him asleep. He nodded his head, looking down at the other. “We’re keeping him right, hyungs?”

Namjoon’s brows furrowed, “He said he doesn’t want to be courted, Jimin-ah. We need to respect that.”

Jimin ruffled, sitting up slightly while still keeping Jungkook steady in his arms. “He’s only known traditional courting, of course he doesn’t want to be courted. I didn’t want anything to do with packs when I first met you either.”

The eldest nodded, brushing back Jimin’s hair fondly. “You have a point, flower. We’ll just have to show him what a real pack is like.” 

“And get the poor kid documentation,” Yoongi added, folding his arms across his chest. The others nodded.

“What do we do now?” Taehyung asked.

Namjoon sighed, pushing himself away from the table. “I need to get back to work and you have a shoot this afternoon right Tae?” The omega nodded sadly, looking over to where Jungkook was still snuggled to Jimin. 

“I have a class today too,” Hoseok added. “I can handle it without Jimin though, so he can stay with Kookie.” 

"Yoongi-hyung, you were done for the day too right?" Namjoon asked, at the other alpha's nod, he continued. "Why don't you stay with Jimin and Jungkook. You can drive him home when he wakes up." 

Yoongi nodded again, eyes shining at the prospect of spending more time with Jungkook. "I'll make sure the kids eat dinner too." 

The three left for BigHit giving their packmates soft kisses and fondly touching Jungkook's head or shoulder as they left. Shortly after, Seokjin stood up to do the same. "I better make sure those idiots in the kitchen haven't burned anything down yet. Let me know if you're still here for dinner, boys— I'll send some food back for you." 

Yoongi pressed a soft kiss to the elder's lips, "I will, hyung."

  
  
  


Jungkook woke up warm and cocooned on something soft. He hummed happily, burrowing himself further into the firm pillow before he realized that he didn't have a pillow on his bed. Nor was his apartment ever this warm. He cautiously opened his eyes, meeting a firm chest. Jimin was sprawled across the floor of the dining area where the table had been pushed aside and the seat cushions had been pulled over to make a small nest around them. Jungkook was being securely held to his chest, Jimin's warm breaths brushing his cheek when he looked up at him. 

"You awake, Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi asked from a cushion just outside of their nest, startling the younger. 

Jungkook nodded, trying to pull himself away from the older omega with little success. 

Yoongi laughed, "Jimin's a cuddler, Jungkookie. You're stuck until he wakes up." He scooted over to the edge of the wall of cushions. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, hyung. It's been awhile since I slept that well."

He smiled, reaching over to ruffle the younger's hair. "That's good to hear, flower. Are you hungry?" 

He shook his head, he had eaten more in the last twelve hours than he had all week and he was feeling the effects. His stomach had a slight ache, stretching tight under his skin. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Nearly eight."

He jerked up, ripping himself from Jimin's hold despite the elder’s sleepy protests. " _ Eight _ ?!" He stood up frantically, reaching for his backpack. "I have to get to work, hyung."

Yoongi sighed, "I was afraid of that. What time do you start? Nine?"

Jungkook nodded, pulling his backpack on to his back as Jimin sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he watched Jungkook's frantic movements. 

"Settle, Jungkook," Yoongi murmured, coming over to pull the younger to his chest. "It's okay. We'll get you to work on time. Just relax, my sweet flower. Do you need anything from your apartment?" He shook his head, slowly relaxing against the elder's chest. "Okay, then we can leave from here. It's only a five minute drive. You have time. Why don't we sit down for a few minutes with Jiminie, yeah? Give him some cuddles— he needs cuddles when he first wakes up." 

Jimin made a soft whining sound, reaching up with grabby hands towards where the two were standing. "Come 'ere, my pretty flower," he whined, pouting until Jungkook allowed himself to be pulled down again and into Jimin's arms. "Mhmm, you smell so good." 

Jungkook tensed before shooting upright, fully panicked as he staggered toward the door. "Smell— smell," he stuttered, side stepping the alpha. "I need to— I smell— I have to go." He ran from the room, running through the almost deserted public dining area of the restaurant and out into the street, ignoring the calls of his hyungs behind him. 

He ran all the way to his apartment complex and up the stairs, nearly colliding with the door in his hurry to get into his apartment. Jungkook dropped his backpack as he raced to his tiny bathroom where he immediately grabbed his bottle of suppressants from the shelf and shakily popped one of the pills into his mouth. He allowed himself a moment to breathe, sliding down the wall as he swallowed the bitter pill. After a moment, he pulled himself up, grabbing the scent neutralizer and dousing himself in the synthetic deodorizer as well. He took a moment to change into a clean uniform before heading back out the door and towards the convenience store. 

Chanyeol was waiting for him as he walked through the door, his whole body vibrating as Jungkook got closer. "How was breakfast with Kyungsoo, Jungkook-ah?" He smiled widely, coming closer to step into the younger's space, his sharp frankincense scent invading the younger’s nose. The alpha wrapped his arms around Jungkook in a soft hug, "I'm glad you agreed to Kyungsoo feeding you." He reached down, gently tickling the other's ribs causing Jungkook to swallow a flinch. “You're too skinny. I know Minseok-hyung would have a field day if he saw the state of you." He grinned, finally pulling back as the door above the entrance chimed. "I'll see you later, Jungkookie," he sang, coming forward to brush his nose against the other's throat before he could pull back. Chanyeol ran out the door, leaving Jungkook to take a deep, steadying breath as he turned to face the customer. 

He was met with Yoongi, standing near the entrance stock still and clenching a bento box so tightly his fingers had turned white. Jimin was next to him, an absolutely shattered look on his face as he stared at Jungkook's neck where Chanyeol had rubbed himself. 

"Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi bit out, each word coming out slowly. "Did you not want us to court you because you were already being courted?"

"What?" Jungkook exclaimed, "No! I'm not— Chanyeol-hyung isn't courting me. I don't know what that was. He's never hugged me before today." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Kyungsoo-hyung, his packmate, bought me breakfast this morning before my shift at the bakery but that was all. They're not— they're not courting me, hyung." 

Jimin smiled, taking the bento box from his alpha. "Good," he replied, handing the box over to the younger. "This is from Jin-hyung. He said to make sure that you ate it all. I believe his exact words were something along the lines of: 'that boy's too skinny to be skipping meals so be sure he eats it all.' I think he plans on fattening you up, Kookie." He giggled, bringing his arms out to pull Jungkook around to the other side of the counter. "And since that alpha isn't courting you... I can do this," he pulled Jungkook into his arms and brought the younger's neck down so he could run his own cheek up and down the other omega's neck in a light scenting. He giggled, pulling back after he took a satisfactory sniff. "Hyung come here," he called, reaching a hand back that Yoongi willingly grabbed without hesitation. "Good alpha," he praised, pulling a flabbergasted Yoongi up to an equally shocked Jungkook. He stepped to the side, pushing Yoongi's head down to rest against the crook of Jungkook's neck until he got the memo himself and began to lightly rub his cheek on the younger's scent gland. 

Jungkook made a cut off choking noise as Yoongi pressed a final soft kiss to his neck before pulling back, eyes hazy as he stared at the younger. 

Jimin giggled, wrapping his arm around Yoongi as he pulled the other back. "Okay, we'll let you get to work now, flower," he cooed. The older omega pulled out Jungkook's phone from his pocket. "Oh yeah, you left this at the restaurant. I took the liberty of adding all our numbers into it for you." He smiled, pulling Yoongi towards the door and leaving a stunned omega in his wake. "Have a good night, Kookie! We'll talk to you soon!"

  
  
  


Jungkook made it through his shift. And the shift after that. He spent the following weeks working in a daze. He was eating more from all of the food deliveries courtesy of Seokjin and impromptu outings the hyungs took him on after he finished work for the day. If he was honest with himself, he was feeling a little sick from all of the food though he definitely preferred the too-full feeling compared to the gnawing hunger pains from going days without food. He was still constantly tired though, and his few precious hours of sleep time were interrupted by text messages from Jimin and Taehyung and the other hyungs but he would be lying if he said he was annoyed by their constant messages. 

He was just leaving the bakery, mind already on his bed waiting for him when he got home and the fact that he didn’t have to work at either job for the next thirty-two hours. He was planning on crashing and crashing  _ hard _ . 

“Jungkook-ah!” 

The omega looked up, a small smile stretching across his lips as Taehyung waved to him from across the street, a tray of coffees in his hand. He motioned for Jungkook to come over, instantly handing him an iced coffee when he did. “Hi, hyung,” he greeted, taking a sip of the coffee and humming in satisfaction. 

“Hi Kookie,” the older cooed, connecting their hands as he led Jungkook down the street in the opposite direction of his apartment. “I was just coming to get you.”

He cocked his head, “I was on my way home, hyung.”

He nodded, smiling at the younger. “We’re going to BigHit. Joonie-hyung and Yoongi-hyung have been working nonstop and we’re going to force them into a nap.”

“Ah, I don’t know, hyung.”

“Come on, Kookie!” He pleaded, “Yoongi-hyung doesn’t listen to anyone but he has a soft spot for you. Please help me get the alphas to sleep? Joonie-hyung has  _ the best _ fold out couch in his office.” He smiled cheekily, “Don’t worry, these coffees are decaf. And they won’t realize it until they’re already asleep in our arms.” 

Jungkook giggled, leaning further into the older omega. Taehyung waved to the receptionist as they entered the BigHit building before leading Jungkook over to the elevators. 

"Now, Kookie," he started, facing the younger seriously. "You need to be as cute as possible, okay? Make sure to pout and tell hyung how tired you are. Really ham it up, yeah? Hyung will definitely want to make sure you sleep which means you can do that cute little pouty thing and he'll be obligated to cuddle you to sleep." He pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook's hair when the younger nodded obediently giving the older omega an experimental pout. "Good boy." 

They got off the elevator, walking down a long white hallway. Halfway down, Taehyung stopped at a door, knocking lightly twice before opening the door and walking in. "Hyung," he sang. "I brought coffee."

"Mhmm," Yoongi mumbled, still facing his monitor. "You're my hero, baby." 

Taehyung pressed a soft kiss to the alpha's head, holding the coffee just out of reach. "I also have a surprise, hyung. But you have to turn around."

Yoongi slowly turned around, bloodshot eyes looking around lazily before he focused on Jungkook. A slow smile spread across his face. "Flower? What are you doing here?"

“Hi, hyung,” he greeted bashfully, moving further into the room. 

The alpha took off his headphones, fully turning in his chair and opening his arms in invitation. Taehyung set the coffees on the desk and fell into Yoongi’s arms, shuffling to one side so that Jungkook could join the hug as well. Yoongi smiled, holding both of the omegas close. “Hello my beautiful flowers. What are you two doing here?”

Taehyung pulled back, a large pout spreading across his face. “Jungkookie just finished with work and he’s tired.”

Yoongi frowned, “Jungkook-ah, why aren’t you at home in bed.”

The youngest paused, pushing his face into the alpha’s neck as he mumbled, “I wanted to sleep with hyung.”

The alpha choked, pulling Jungkook closer. “Aish, you— Tae put you up to this, didn’t he?”

Jungkook pouted, pulling away to look at Yoongi with wide doe eyes, “I just missed hyung, that’s all.”

He sighed, pulling Jungkook into his lap and pressing a soft kiss to the other’s neck. “I’m assuming we’re going to make use of Joonie’s office bed?” He asked Taehyung who smiled widely as he nodded.

“Just until Kookie falls asleep, hyung. He’s  _ so _ tired.”

Yoongi nodded, standing up with Jungkook still in his arms. He wrapped the younger’s long legs around his waist, making Jungkook squeak as he made his way towards the door. “Alright, you little devil, let's go find Joonie.”

Taehyung jumped up, making a happy little sound as he collected the coffees from the table and followed his hyung out the door. They made their way down the hall and back towards the elevator as Jungkook squirmed in his arms.

“I can walk, hyung,” he whined, earning himself a light smack on his bum.

“Hush, my flower, let hyung carry you.”

The older omega giggled, walking past Namjoon’s secretary and straight into the CEO’s office. “Hyungie,” he cooed, setting the coffees on the low table near the sofa.

Namjoon looked up, smiling at the sight of his packmates before he took notice of Jungkook in Yoongi’s arms. He stood up in alarm, quickly making his way around the desk to cradle Jungkook’s face in his hands. “Baby what’s wrong?”

Taehyung smiled, answering for him. “Kookie is tired, hyung.”

Jungkook nodded, face red in embarrassment, “Missed hyungs.”

Namjoon cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s forehead before pulling back and moving towards the couch to pull it out. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Taehyung-ah,” he scolded, pointing an accusing finger at him before continuing to fix the bed. The alpha sat down on the edge of the bed, taking off his shoes as he opened his arms for the older omega. “Come lay down with hyung, baby.”

The omega happily jumped into the older’s arms, knocking them both back onto the bed as he giggled. Yoongi smiled fondly, walking over with Jungkook still in his arms. He laid the younger down, quickly joining him after taking off their shoes. The alpha yawned, wrapping his arms around the youngest again. “Only until you fall asleep, flower,” Yoongi said, pressing his face into Jungkook’s neck. “Then hyung has to go back to work.”

Jungkook nodded, pressing himself close and allowing Yoongi’s soft sandalwood scent to invade his senses. He hummed happily as Taehyung curled up against his back with Namjoon wrapped around him. He felt Yoongi’s breath even out against his collarbone as the alpha fell asleep. It didn’t take long for Jungkook to drop off after the alpha, sleep taking him in the safety of Yoongi’s arms. 

  
  
  


Darkness was spilling in from Namjoon’s office windows as Jungkook slowly woke. Gentle fingers were carding through his hair as he snuffled into Yoongi’s chest. The alpha chuckled, fingers scratching lightly at his scalp. “You awake, flower?”

Jungkook nodded, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. Yoongi smiled, sitting up as well and pulling the younger into his lap. 

Namjoon chuckled from his desk where he was organizing his papers and shutting down his computer. Taehyung was sitting on the corner of the desk, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched Namjoon work. “Morning, baby,” Namjoon called, grabbing his satchel from its place under his desk. He picked Taehyung up, setting him gently on the ground as they made their way over to the pair still on the couch. “Come on, boys. Jin-hyung just texted— he said dinner will be done by the time we get home if we leave now.” 

Yoongi sighed, standing up and stretching before reaching down to give Jungkook a hand. The younger took it gladly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. The older omega cooed, coming over to cradle Jungkook’s face in his hands. “Aish, you’re so cute, Kookie! Mhmm,” he hummed, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re so sweet.” He pulled the younger into a tight hug, “Come on, it’s time to feed the baby.”

The alphas laughed as they herded the youngsters into the elevator and down to the underground carpark. Jungkook’s mouth dropped open as they made their way to a sleek black BMW, Taehyung pulling the younger into the back seat with him. 

They made their way through the city towards Gangnam district as Taehyung chattered happily to Jungkook about their home and Jin’s kitchen and how Hoseok and Jimin have a dance studio  _ in their penthouse _ . Jungkook’s eyes were wide as they pulled up to a shining building with a bright underground carpark below. Namjoon chuckled, gently tickling under the younger’s jaw to close it as he led the way up to a private elevator that opened into their apartment. 

“Jungkookie!” Hoseok cried as they entered the living room. He jumped off the couch to embrace the younger. “You’re here!” He pressed a series of soft kisses to Jungkook’s cheek. “Hi, flower,” he whispered, tucking Jungkook’s head under his chin as he shuffled them towards the kitchen in an awkward waddle. 

Namjoon walked over to Seokjin who was at the stove, dishing the last of the food, and gave the beta a sweet kiss. “You had something to do with the maknaes invading my office this afternoon, didn’t you, hyung?”

Seokjin smiled knowingly, moving to take the food to the dining table. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Joonie— You look well rested.”

The pack alpha rolled his eyes, grabbing the rest of the food and following his hyung to the table. “I’m always well rested.”

The elder snorted, ruffling Namjoon’s hair as they sat down, “Sure you are, baby.” 

Jungkook led to a seat between Hoseok and Jin much to the two older omegas’ displeasure as they sat on the opposite side of the table pouting. “Yah, Taehyung. You got to cuddle with the baby all afternoon. Let your hyungs have some time with him too,” Seokjin scolded. 

Jimin pouted further. “I call Kookie after dinner,” he declared petulantly. 

The youngest smiled down into his rice as his chest filled with warm flutters. Hoseok grinned, reaching down with his free hand to thread his fingers with Jungkook’s under the table as he continued eating. 

  
  
  


It was nearing midnight when Jungkook began to shift uncomfortably in Jimin’s arms, knowing that his blockers were wearing off and he was due for another suppressant. He was going to start leaking omega pheromones soon if he didn’t take his medication and, as much as he was beginning to trust the Kim pack, he was not ready to reveal his true secondary gender.

“Kookie?” Jimin asked, shifting so he could make eye contact with the maknae in his arms.

Jungkook shifted again, pulling back slightly. “I should be getting home, hyung. It’s late.”

Jimin frowned, reaching out to pet the younger’s hair. “You don’t have to leave, Kookie. We have an extra bedroom you can sleep in.”

He shook his head, standing up. “I should go home.”

“I’ll drive you home, flower,” Yoongi stated, ignoring the betrayed look Jimin shot him. 

The youngest omega smiled gratefully, leaning down to give Jimin a hug goodbye before moving to grab his backpack and receive his obligatory hugs from each member of the pack. Hoseok walked past him, grabbing a coat for himself as he grinned at the younger. “I’m coming too, Kook-ah. Otherwise, hyung would probably just invite himself over for the night. And you’re too polite to tell him to leave.”

Yoongi grumbled, yanking on his coat as he grabbed his keys. “Come on then,” he muttered, taking Jungkook by the hand as he led the other out and leaving Hoseok to catch up. 

Jungkook giggled as the beta yelped, speed walking after them as he mumbled about rude alpha-hyungs. His giggles died, however, once they got in the car and Yoongi handed the younger his phone to input his address. He hesitated, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he debated.

“It’s okay, Jungkook,” Hoseok reassured, reaching forward to rest a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “We won’t judge you for where you live. We were all there at one point.” 

The omega nodded, taking a deep breath before typing in his address and handing the phone back to the alpha. “Good boy, flower,” Yoongi praised, reaching over to ruffle the younger’s hair fondly. The alpha started the car and pulled out onto the road, humming along to the radio as he drove. 

Yoongi slowed as he neared Jungkook’s building, frown growing as they got closer. The decrepit building in front of them was dark and grimy in the worst part of town. There were a few homeless people slumped against the side of the building that were drinking from paper bags. The boys’ BMW stood out like a sore thumb and drew the eyes of all of the shady individuals around them.

Jungkook coughed in awkwardness as he shifted in his seat, “Thanks for the ride, hyungs.” He moved to exit the car but was stopped by Yoongi’s hand on his arm. 

“Flower— I don’t—“

The younger gave him a sad smile, “You weren’t judging me, remember hyung?” 

“I’m not judging, Kook-ah. I’m just— worried,” he admitted. “Can we— can we at least walk you inside? It’d make hyung feel better if he knew you got inside safely.”

Jungkook sighed, “Yeah, I guess, hyung. Just—”

Hoseok pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, “We won’t judge you, baby. Hyungs just want you to be safe.”

He nodded, letting the hyungs follow him up to his door. The men followed him inside, biting their tongues when they saw the empty state of his apartment— the lack of furniture, the damp spots on the ceiling, the large dent in his living room wall, the widow held together with duct tape.

Jungkook looked down, gently dropping his backpack on the ground near his tatami mat. “You— you don’t have a pillow, Jungkook,” Hoseok whispered, looking around in horror. “I— I didn’t know you lived like this. Oh, my sweet flower.”

“Baby,” Yoongi murmured, pulling the younger into his arms. “Baby, you don’t— come back home with us, huh? We’ll clear out the guest room and it’ll be all yours, okay?”

The omega shook his head. “I’m okay, hyungs,” he reassured, stepping away from Yoongi. “I promise, I’ll be fine. I’ve lived here for almost a year and nothing bad has happened to me.”

The three stood still in a standoff for a few minutes before Hoseok sighed deeply and bowed his head. “Okay, Jungkookie,” he relented. “But don’t think this conversation is over, yeah?”

Jungkook nodded, looking relieved as Yoongi finally nodded his head acquiesce. He pulled Yoongi into a tight hug, pressing his face, tightly into the other’s neck. He scrunched his nose as he sniffed, pulling back with a confused look. “You almost smell like an omega, Kookie. Tae and Jimin really got a hold of you today, huh?”

The younger’s eyes widened before he schooled his expression and shrugged. “I guess so— we did do a lot of cuddling.”

This made Yoongi smile, leaning in to press one more small kiss to the younger’s neck before pulling away completely. “Get some sleep, flower,” he whispered before making his way to the front door. 

Hoseok stepped forward, wrapping his long arms around Jungkook to bury his face in the younger’s hair. “Mhmm you smell like the pack, flower,” he pulled away to shoot the omega a cheeky grin. “It’s a good smell on you.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, pulling away, “You’re full of it, hyung.”

The beta smiled, blowing the younger a kiss before retreating to the door with Yoongi. 

“Let us know if you need anything, okay flower?” Yoongi asked, giving the younger a fond look. “You work tomorrow night, right?”

Jungkook nodded, “Yeah I work at ten tomorrow night— or well— later today?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Okay, Kook-ah. We’ll text you in the morning?”

The omega nodded again, smiling softly, “Okay, hyung.” He waved at the two as they left. Once they were out of hearing range he ran to his bathroom, shaking fingers opening his suppressant bottle and dumped one into his palm. He swallowed it frantically, wincing as it went down. It was nearly one thirty and he was trembling. He had never taken his suppressant so late and now he was worried he had taken it too late. Jungkook bit his lip as he slowly walked out to the main room and carefully plopped onto his bed. He was still trembling as he turned out the light and tucked himself under his thin blanket, praying he had gotten to his suppressants in time. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Jungkook woke to full body aches. He groaned, burying his face into the mattress as his muscles spasmed. 

_ Fuck. _

He bit his lip and his muscles tensed and untensed again. He needed to call in to work. He couldn’t afford to be sick but he didn’t have a choice. He knew he couldn’t work in heat. Normal heats were bad enough but his were an absolute nightmare since—

_ No. Don't think about it. _

Jungkook closed his eyes, clutching at his abdomen where a thick scar ran across horizontally. Hot tears escaped the corners of his eyes as the pain gradually grew throughout the day. Around noon, he called the convenience store, apologizing through his tears as he explained how he was sick and couldn’t come in for the next few days. Kris was more than understanding and told him to rest and call when he was better. Jungkook quickly did the same for the bakery, swallowing his shock when she asked him if he needed her to bring him anything. He quickly reassured her that he had everything he needed and she ended the call telling him to get better soon. 

It didn’t take long for the heat to set in and the pain to really kick off. A high pitched whine escaped his mouth as he bit his forearm to keep the majority of his cries in, very conscious of his thin walls and less than upstanding neighbors. He spent the next two days in his bed, every nerve in his body on fire as his omega tried and failed to produce a full heat. Jungkook was delirious from the pain, he clawed at his abdomen, tears streaming down his face as he silently begged for relief. 

It was nearing the morning of his third day of heat when there was a knock at his door. He clenched his eyes shut, burying his teeth further in his arm to muffle any noise in the hopes that whoever was there would think he wasn’t home and leave. Luck was not on his side, however, when another knock sounded, this time more frantic. He sighed, eyes half open as he heaved himself of his bed and stumbled towards the door. The omega opened it to reveal the wide eyes of a frantic Seokjin.

The eldest beta gathered Jungkook into his arms, “Baby you’re burning up.” He pulled the younger further into the apartment, Yoongi and Namjoon following behind equally as overwrought. “Your coworker, Kyungsoo, said you were ill,” he fretted, brushing back Jungkook’s sweaty bangs. “And when you didn’t answer your phone we got worried.” He pressed a few soft kisses to the younger’s forehead before handing him over to Namjoon, who had settled on Jungkook’s bed. He wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist, rubbing gentle circles into his stomach as he pulled the younger onto his lap. 

He pressed his nose into the younger’s neck, cooing softly into his skin as he rocked him back and forth. “It’s okay, baby,” He murmured. “Hyungs are here now. You’re not alone.”

Seokjin paced, rubbing his hands in excess nerves before taking long strides to the omega’s tiny kitchen and began opening and closing cupboards, looking for something to make. The other alpha frowned, reaching forward with the back of his hand to feel Jungkook’s forehead himself before moving towards the bathroom, no doubt in search of medicine. 

Jungkook whined, shifting uncomfortably as the movement flared the heat under his skin. “Kookie?” Namjoon gripped the younger tighter, taking a deep breath as he smelt the omega pheromones. “You’re—“

“An omega,” Yoongi finished, face ashen as he stepped out of the bathroom holding Jungkook’s bottle of suppressants. 

“Oh baby,” Namjoon murmured, rubbing the younger’s abdomen as he rocked him again. “Are you in heat, flower?”

The omega cried, letting the built up tears loose as he pressed close to the alpha. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry.”

Seokjin ran over, kneeling down in front of the younger and cupping his tear-streaked face. “Oh flower,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead. “Hyung’s aren’t upset with you. We’re just worried for you. Let hyungs help you, okay?”

Jungkook shook his head frantically, the stench of fear permeating the air. He clutched his stomach tightly as he tried to jerk out of the alpha’s hold.

“Shh, shh, flower,” Yoongi cooed, coming forward as the beta stepped back in alarm. “Flower, you’re okay. Take a deep breath for hyung. We won’t do  _ anything _ you don’t want us to. Hyungs just want to make you feel better. You’re obviously hurting— heats aren’t fun.”

“Hurts,” Jungkook cried, finally giving in and leaning into the older alpha. “Burns.”

“Burns?” Namjoon asked, alarmed. “Flower, heats shouldn’t burn. That’s not healthy, baby. We need to get you to a hospital.” 

He shook his head, pulling up his shirt with shaking hands as he buried his face in Yoongi’s chest. “It burns because it doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

The three gasped, Yoongi gathering Jungkook fully into his arms. 

“Oh god,” Seokjin gasped, tears gathering in his eyes. “You were scraped. Oh my poor flower, what kind of monster would scrape such a sweet boy?” 

Yoongi pressed soft, rapid kisses to the top of the younger’s head as he held him close. “My sweet flower. My brave, beautiful,  _ strong  _ flower. Hyung is never letting you out of his sight again,” he murmured, voice thick. 

The pack alpha let out a deep whine, standing up to tug his fingers through his blonde hair roughly. “Fuck,” he mumbled as he began pacing. “We— we should still take you to the hospital, flower. There’s— there’s got to be something they can do to— to help the pain. Fuck— if I ever— that monster— he’ll—” He stopped, dropping to his knees in front of Jungkook to bury his face in the younger’s lap. “My sweet flower. How— how can we help?” He pulled himself back up into a sitting position so that he could see the youngest’s tear stricken face. “Baby, what do you need from Alpha?” Jungkook whined, sinking forward towards Namjoon, dropping his head forward to bare the back of his neck. “Ah,” the alpha murmured in understanding, shuffling closer so that Jungkook could rest his forehead in the crevice between his neck and shoulder while still sitting in Yoongi’s lap. Namjoon brought his hand up to caress the delicate, heated skin bared to him before softly wrapping his fingers around the younger’s neck just tight enough to send Jungkook down into omega space. The younger released a relieved sigh as he slowly dropped off, content to be held between the two alphas. 

Tentatively, Seokjin stepped forward, “Is he down?”

“Mhmm. The poor thing. At least he’s stopped shaking,” Namjoon replied, voice low as he kept his hold on the younger. He and Yoongi shifted him to settle around Namjoon’s lap, the younger’s legs wrapping around the alpha’s waist. Jungkook let out a high pitched whine as he was shifted, nuzzling his nose closer to the alpha’s scent gland as he did so. The alpha slowly rubbed small circles on Jungkook’s lower back with one hand as he kept a steady pressure on his neck with the other. 

With a weak shudder, Seokjin leaned forward, pressing a trembling kiss to the back of the baby’s head. “He was scraped, alpha,” he whimpered, bringing a hand up to shakily comb through the younger’s sweaty locks. “I know traditional packs are old fashioned and  _ cruel _ but to scrape an omega. It’s— it’s  _ barbaric. _ I thought what Jimin survived was bad— but this—”

Yoongi reached forward to pull the beta into his arms. He was beyond words, grounding himself with Seokjin’s soft vanilla scent as he shook in unbridled anger. The tense atmosphere was broken by the soft vibrations of Seokjin’s phone. The beta shakily pulled it out of his pocket, swiping it to answer and putting it on speaker. 

“ _ Hyung,” _ Jimin sang through the phone. “ _ Did you find the baby?” _

Seokjin sniffed, turning to bury his nose in his alpha’s chest. 

“ _ Hyung?” _ Jimin asked again, marginally more worried. 

Namjoon held his hand out for the phone, bouncing Jungkook when he whined at the loss of the alpha’s soothing back rubbing. Jin gratefully handed the phone over, biting his lip as he watched Jungkook’s face scrunch up in discomfort from the movement. “Hi, flower,” Namjoon murmured, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder currently not hosting Jungkook’s head as he brought his hand back up to continue rubbing soothing circles. 

“ _ Alpha, _ ” Jimin quaked, “ _ What’s going on? What happened to Kookie?” _

The alpha sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he breathed in Jungkook’s heat-filled honeysuckle scent. “Kookie is— He’s—”

“ _ He’s in heat isn’t he?” _ The three stiffened, staring at the phone in shock. Jimin huffed an unamused laugh,  _ “I could smell the omega on him at Jin-hyung’s restaurant, hyungs.” _

“And you didn’t  _ say _ anything?” Yoongi growled, grip tightening on Seokjin’s waist minutely. 

Jimin sighed heavily into the receiver. “I know the kind of life he came from, hyungs. Had I had access to suppressants when I first escaped my family pack I would have hid as a beta as well. He knew that I knew. And he knew that I wouldn’t say anything until he was ready, hyungs. He needed someone that he could trust. And I couldn’t break that trust by telling you.”

“He was scraped, Jimin-ah,” Namjoon intoned, closing his eyes in regret as he broke the news to the oldest omega. “Jungkook-ah was scraped.”

There was a moment of stark silence before Jimin released a heart wrenching whimper. A crescendo of sobs quickly followed through the phone as Namjoon’s news fully hit the omega. “ _ Hyung _ ,” he bawled, his stuttering gasps reverberating through the phone.

“Baby,” Namjoon murmured, “I need you to find Hoseok. You’re slipping, flower. You’re safe. Kookie is safe. Everyone is safe. You need to find Hoseok now, baby. Can you do that for Alpha?”

Jimin made a noise of acknowledgement, still releasing small whimpers even as he pattered across the hardwood of the living room towards Hoseok’s studio in the back of the first floor. 

“ _ Jiminie?” _ Hoseok exclaimed, his voice reverberating through Jungkook’s tiny studio. “ _ Baby? What happened?” _ There was a shuffling as the beta took the phone from his distressed omega. “ _ Hyung?”  _ He asked into the receiver, “ _ What happened? I thought you guys were going to check on Jungkook? Is he okay? _ ” 

“We’re on our way home, Hoseok,” Namjoon replied, motioning for the other two in the room to begin gathering what they needed. “Jungkook-ah— Jungkook-ah is an omega. He’s in heat and— he’s been scraped, Hoseok.” 

Hoseok released a startled gasp into the phone. “ _ Scraped? That’s— oh. Jiminie— sweet flower, come here. Hyung’s got you. You’re okay.”  _ He paused before turning his focus back to Namjoon on the phone. “ _ Alpha—” _

“We’ve got Jungkook and we’ll be home in twenty minutes, Hoseok-ah,” Namjoon replied, shifting to allow Seokjin to take the phone from where he was cradling it. “Keep Jiminie and Tae secure and we’ll figure everything out when we get home.”

“ _ Yes, alpha, _ ” Hoseok stuttered, shuffling through the phone as he pulled Jimin back to the living room for a cuddle. “ _ I’ll keep the flowers safe. _ ”

“Good boy,” Namjoon praised, “We’ll be home soon.” 

Seokjin hung up the phone and pocketed it before leaning forward to help Namjoon up by wrapping his arm around the alpha’s waist as he kept a firm hold on the omega in his arms. Jungkook let out a series of whimpers as he was jostled. The two winced as they hushed the omega in Namjoon’s arms in an attempt to soothe him. Yoongi stepped forward, wrapping his leather jacket around Jungkook’s shoulders as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of the younger’s head. 

Namjoon bounced the omega gently, releasing a burst of alpha pheromones to cover the younger’s scent before moving towards the door where Jin and Yoongi were waiting. They quickly made their way out of Jungkook’s apartment, the older alpha growling threateningly at anyone stupid enough to poke their head out in curiosity. The black BMW was waiting for them ostentatiously in front of the rundown building as they hurriedly got in. Jin slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car immediately as Namjoon and Yoongi both slid into the backseat with Jungkook still firmly in the pack alpha’s lap as the beta pulled out into traffic. 

The morning sun was now high in the sky and the traffic was heavy as Jin maneuvered through the city back to their highrise. It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes before they were pulling into their building’s underground garage and exiting the car hurriedly. Namjoon handed Jungkook over to Yoongi as they got out of the car causing the youngest to whine again, opening his eyes as he slipped back up. He grimaced as his pain spiked with his awareness, burying his face in Yoongi’s shoulder. 

The alpha crooned soothingly as he rocked the omega back and forth as they waited for their private elevator to come down. “A few more minutes, flower. Just hold on until we can get into the den and we’ll drop you again, okay?” He pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s temple as they stepped into the elevator, Namjoon typing in their key to bring them straight up to their penthouse. “You’re so strong, flower. Alpha is so proud of you.”

Jungkook moaned, rubbing his face against the alpha’s neck. “Alpha,” he mumbled, nibbling on Yoongi’s skin delicately. “Burns alpha.”

“I know, flower,” he cooed, releasing a burst of sandalwood to ease the omega. “You’re being so good for alpha. Just a few more minutes, baby.” 

They made their way into the apartment, motioning towards Hoseok who was holding their two omegas underneath each arm to follow them to the den-bed. The three jumped to their feet to follow, Jin reaching over to brush Jimin’s bangs back from his forehead as they did so. 

“How are you holding up, flower?” He asked, pausing outside of the den-room with Jimin. 

The younger shrugged, peering around Jin’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of Jungkook inside. “How is he?”

Jin sighed, brushing the younger’s hair back again. “He’s got the alphas taking care of him, precious. Now, how are  _ you _ ?”

“Is— is he really scraped, hyung?” Jimin whispered, leaning heavily into the other’s broad chest.

“He is, baby,” the beta croaked. “But hyungs have him and we’ll take care of him— just like we took care of you.” He brought his hand down to stroke the scarred skin of Jimin’s abdomen over his shirt causing the younger to shudder. 

“I wasn’t scraped, hyung,” he whispered.

“No,” Jin replied, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the shorter’s head. “But that wretched pack certainly tried. And I thank god every day that you escaped and found us before they could.”

He hummed, scenting the beta, “Me too, hyung.”

“Come on, flower,” Jin murmured, petting Jimin’s head fondly. “We have a baby in heat. Let’s go take care of him, yeah?”

  
  
  
  


Jungkook came back to awareness slowly. The first thing he noticed was how  _ warm _ he was. The young omega was encompassed on all sides by warm bodies that radiated safety to his tired mind. Then his nose became aware of the coalescence of scents that surrounded him. Cedar under his chest, sandalwood and freesias to his left, lilac pressed close to his right side with a mixture of vanilla and honey just beyond that. He hummed happily, dragging his nose in the column of Jimin’s neck, drinking in his soft lilacs and drowning in that comforting scent. He felt the older omega’s arms wrap tighter around his midsection, Namjoon’s low chuckle vibrating Jungkook’s entire body from where he was laying on top of the pack alpha.

He scrunched his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the window. There was a soft pressure on the back of his neck as Namjoon ran his thumb up and down the column of vertebrae. 

“You back with us, flower?” The alpha asked, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s temple.

Jungkook hummed, nuzzling Jimin’s neck as he slowly woke up. As everything came back to him, he tensed, trying to pull away before Namjoon tutted disapprovingly, wrapping his arm tighter around the youngest. 

“None of that, baby,” He murmured, releasing a soft wave of cedar into the air. “You’re safe with us. No one is going to hurt you here, flower.” He pressed a kiss to the younger’s cheek. “We love you just as you are.” He pulled the youngest up so that he could rub his face against the youngest’s scent gland. “You’re a beautiful omega, Jungkook-ah.”

The omega shook his head, pulling back stubbornly. “I’m not— I’m not an omega.” 

“Baby,” Yoongi started, sitting up to look the younger in the eyes. “We just helped you through your heat. There’s no denying your secondary gender, flower.”

“I’m not— they  _ took  _ that from me. I’m— I’m less,” he stuttered, clenching the fabric of his sleep pants as he bit back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. 

Jimin jumped up, wrapping his arms around the youngest omega. “You are  _ not less _ because of those monsters, Jungkook-ah,” he replied fiercely. He pushed Namjoon and Yoongi to the edges of the bed with Hoseok and Jin, pulling Taehyung to wrap around the other side of Jungkook as he pulled the three of them down into a cuddle pile. Taehyung happily wrapped his arms around the youngest, pressing soft kisses to the shell of his ear. The eldest omega pressed close to Jungkook’s front, bringing a gentle hand to rest softly on top of Jungkook’s scar. “You’re a beautiful omega,” he whispered, his lips brushing the younger’s. He gently grabbed Jungkook’s hand and brought it up to his own stomach where a smaller but similar scar rested on his own abdomen. 

Jungkook’s eyes widened, tracing the scar with his fingers in horror. “Hyung,” he breathed, eyes filling with tears again.

“I wasn’t scraped,” Jimin assured, rubbing soothing circles on Jungkook’s stomach. “My hyung got me out before the pack alpha could. Left me with this victory scar though.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jungkook’s firmly. “That’s what you have too, flower. A victory scar.”

“I’m not  _ whole _ , hyung,” He murmured, pressing closer to the other omega. “I’m not— I won’t ever be able to produce slick or— or have a  _ real _ heat or—  _ carry pups _ .”

“How— how did— I mean—” Taehyung started, softly squeezing Jungkook’s waist. 

“I come from a traditional pack,” he whispered, playing with Jimin’s fingers as he avoided eye contact with the pack. “When I was sixteen the pack alpha decided I was old enough for him to mate. I— I didn’t want that so— I ran.” He ran a careful finger over Jimin’s callouses as he spoke, knowing that if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to pick up the story again. “They— my older brother caught me at the border. Brought me back and presented me to the alpha. He— he and the other alphas in the pack held me down. They— they ra— they hurt me and then they scraped my insides. Dug out all of my omegan organs and left me to die. Eomma— she helped me escape while they were celebrating. I ran to Seoul— I nearly bled out and then the infection set in— it almost killed me.”

By the end of Jungkook’s story, Jimin and Taehyung had both pressed themselves as close as physically possible to their youngest. Taehyung was pressing a series of soft kisses up and down the column of Jungkook’s neck as Jimin buried his face in the younger’s chest. 

“You’re so brave, flower,” Yoongi murmured, reaching forward to rest a gentle hand on Jungkook’s knee. “So strong to have survived all that and still have such a pure heart.”

Jungkook whimpered, sitting up to reach out for the alpha. Yoongi happily obliged, pulling the younger out of the tangle of limbs and settling him in his lap. He snuck a hand under the omega’s shirt to rub at the scar. “So beautiful, baby,” he murmured. Yoongi kissed Jungkook’s cheek. “We love you, flower, and we’re going to keep you safe. No one will ever touch you again.” Namjoon pulled Taehyung in his lap as Jin wrapped his arms around Jimin, Hoseok quickly bouncing across the bed to cuddle up to Jungkook’s free side. 

They spent much of the morning like that, curled up close with limbs entangled as they exchanged soft scenting and lingering kisses. Jin pulled himself out of the pile around eleven, claiming that he was making lunch because  _ some _ people were much too skinny to be skipping meals. This made Jungkook blush as he looked down at his lap in embarrassment causing the others to coo in response. Hoseok squealed, pinching his cheeks as he pressed soft little kisses to the top of his head. 

“Aish, Kookie. You’re too cute,” he cooed, pressing close. 

Once they were all gathered around the dining table and sufficiently full from Jin’s cooking, Namjoon sat up and cleared his throat. “Jungkook-ah,” he started, folding his hands on the table. “I know you said in the past that you didn’t want to be courted, however we would very much like to court you for real.”

Jungkook furrowed his brows, playing with the condensation on his water glass. “I’m broken, hyung. I wouldn’t make a good omega for your pack.”

Jin released a broken whine as he shot out of his chair to wrap the youngest in his arms. “You are  _ not _ broken, flower. And you are the missing piece to our family— we’re incomplete without you.”

“You’re the  _ perfect _ omega to complete our pack, Kookie,” Taehyung stated, pressing a firm kiss to the younger’s lips. “Please let us court you.”

It was silent for a moment as Jungkook looked down at his hands in contemplation. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.”

Jimin squealed, hopping around the table to gather Jungkook in his arms. He nuzzled their cheeks together, smiling widely as he giggled, “Thank you, flower.  _ Thank you _ .”

  
  
  


The next day, Jungkook woke up to the sound of a camera shutter. He snuffled unhappily as he nuzzled back down into Taehyung’s chest before squinting an eye open and glaring at the two betas standing in the doorway frantically hushing one another. 

“Oh great, now you’ve woken the baby, hyung.”

Jungkook giggled, worming his way out from Jimin and Taehyung’s octopus grips and rolling off the end of the bed. Jin opened his arms widely in invitation as the youngest omega happily snuggled in. 

“Good morning, flower,” Jin murmured, leading Jungkook out to the living room where the two alphas were sitting.

Yoongi looked up from his phone as they entered, sending the three a gummy smile as he shifted to make room for them on the couch. Seokjin tucked the omega underneath the alpha’s arm, quickly wrapping himself around Jungkook’s other side. The other beta giggled, dive bombing Namjoon who had been reading in the recliner. He grunted, setting his book aside as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist to settle him more comfortably on his lap.

“Kook-ah,” Namjoon started, brushing his lips against Hoseok’s neck. “The hyungs and I talked last night and we’d like for you to move in here with us.” At the omega’s frown he continued, “We just want what’s best for you and that place you’re living in isn’t safe in the slightest. We’d feel much more comfortable if you were closer to us where we could keep an eye on you. If you’d rather still have your own place we will set you up with your own apartment in this building until you’re ready to move in with us. Whatever you're more comfortable with.”

“You— you want me to move in?”

Yoongi pressed a gentle kiss to the younger’s temple. “Baby, we’ve wanted you to move in from the moment we met you. The second I smelled you I knew you would one day be a part of our pack.”

Jungkook hummed thoughtfully, pressing himself closer to the alpha. “If you’re sure.”

Hoseok squealed, jumping up and down on Namjoon’s lap, making the younger grunt as he squeezed the beta’s hips to try to settle him. “So sure, flower. Oh you have no idea how happy we are to hear that!”

The youngest was filled with warmth as he smiled at his hyungs hesitantly.

“I’d also like it if you would come work for me in my restaurant,” Jin added, gently brushing the younger’s bangs away from his forehead fondly. “Either way, you’re quitting at least one of your current jobs. That’s non-negotiable.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s reddened cheek as he smiled at the younger.    
  


“We’ll get you documentation this week too, flower,” Namjoon added, rubbing Hoseok’s thigh. “And I want to make it clear that we don’t expect you to work. If you want to stay at home and relax or go to school we will support you. Jimin only recently graduated and started working at BigHit.” He wrapped his arms fully around Hoseok’s waist like the beta was an over-sized teddy bear, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder. “I don’t expect you to give me an answer right now either. You can change your mind whenever and as many times as you want and we will support you. Jin-hyung went through four different majors before he settled on culinary arts and opened his restaurant.”

The omega whined happily, burying his face in the elder beta’s chest as he nodded his head. “I’d like to work for hyung.”

Jin cooed, pressing a series of soft kisses all over the younger’s face, making him giggle before pulling back. “We’ll take you to hand in your resignations this afternoon okay, flower? It would make hyung feel much better knowing you won’t be overworking yourself anymore.”

Jungkook nodded hesitantly. “Okay, hyung.”

Yoongi hummed, rubbing his nose up and down the column of the younger’s throat. “Alpha is so proud of you, flower. Hyungs are going to take such good care of you.”

  
  
  


“Stop that, flower,” Namjoon scolded fondly, pulling Jungkook’s hand away from his mouth where he had been anxiously chewing on his nails as they walked towards the convenience store. They had just left the bakery, Jungkook’s boss graciously accepting his resignation as she congratulated him on finding a pack. He was sure Kris was going to be just as happy for him, however, that didn’t ease his nerves at all. Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders fondly as they neared the entrance, brushing a quick kiss to the younger’s cheek before they went in. 

“Jungkook?” Kyungsoo asked, brows furrowing in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Jungkook shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. “Is Kris-hyung here?”

Kyungsoo nodded, reaching over to knock on the office door behind the counter. “Is everything okay, pup?” He moved out from the register area, coming around to cup the younger’s cheeks, weary of Namjoon still holding Jungkook.

The omega nodded, shooting the sweet beta a small smile. “Yeah, I’m good, hyung— really good.”

“Jungkook!” Kris called happily, coming out from the office. “You’re feeling better?”

Jungkook gave the older beta a small smile nodding his head again. “Yes, hyung.”

He smiled, coming up to ruffle the other’s hair fondly. “And you’ve found yourself an alpha, I see.” Kris sent Namjoon a tentative smile before turning back to the omega. “Can’t say I’m not disappointed you didn’t choose us but I’m happy for you regardless. Is it safe to assume you’re here to turn in your resignation, Kookie?”

The younger’s eyes widened as he slowly nodded his head again. “I’m sorry for the short notice, hyung.” 

“It’s not a problem, Jungkook-ah,” he replied. “I’m just happy you’re going to be taken care of now. A sweet omega like you deserves the world.” Jungkook’s eyes widened as Kris turned toward Namjoon, bowing lowly, “Please look after Jungkook-ah. He’s quite important to us.”

Namjoon nodded his head, giving the other a small bow back. “With my life, I will protect him.”

Kris smiled, giving the alpha a genuine smile. “Good. Because the second you mistreat him, my pack will be there to take him from you.” He turned to Jungkook, “I hope we can be friends, Jungkook-ah. I must admit my pack and I have grown very fond of you.”

“I would like that a lot, hyung,” the omega replied, nodding in excitement. 

He gave the younger’s hair a soft pat as he stepped back, tucking Kyungsoo under his arm. “Please take care of yourself, Kookie. I look forward to getting to know you and your pack as friends.”

Namjoon smiled, squeezing the omega’s shoulder fondly. “We look forward to getting to know you and your pack as well, Kris-ssi.”

Kyungsoo pouted, breaking away from Kris to wrap Jungkook up in his arms in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you, Jungkookie. You deserve the best,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s cheek before stepping back and handing him over to the alpha. 

They waved to the two betas as they left, Namjoon steering the younger towards his BMW. Jungkook hopped into the passenger seat, accepting the soft peck Namjoon gave him before closing the door for him. He looked down as he caught Kyungsoo’s eye from the store window, a fierce blush crawling up his neck as the elder gave him two thumbs up, smiling widely. 

“Ready?” The alpha asked, sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

He nodded, smiling at the other. “Yes, hyung.”

They made their way into traffic, steering towards Jungkook’s apartment where he and Namjoon went up and packed the younger’s meager belongings into a duffel bag. He breathed a sigh of relief the second he stepped back into the pack’s apartment a few hours later, his shoulders slowly untensing from a lifetime of stress and hurt as he was engulfed in the pack’s safe combination of scents.

“Welcome home, flower.”

  
  
  


For the first time in his life, Jungkook could honestly say he was happier than he’d ever been before. He spent his days working alongside Jin at the elder’s restaurant and his evenings at the pack house with all of his hyungs. Sometimes he would join Jimin and Hoseok at BigHit after they were done with lessons for the day when they would teach him different dances. After Yoongi caught Jungkook singing in the shower one morning, he dragged the younger into his studio and made him sing for him again and since then the alpha would randomly grab Jungkook and have him test some new vocals for him. 

It was one such night where Hoseok took Jimin and Jungkook back to BigHit after dinner to work through some tough choreography with him. It was nearing midnight when Hoseok clapped his hands, jumping up from where they had collapsed on the floor in one large sweaty heap. “Alright, time to go home flowers.”

Jimin stuck his lower lip out, as he raised his arms towards the beta. “Carry me, hyung. I’m tired.”

Hoseok laughed, reaching down to pull the omega up and allowing him to jump on to his back. Jungkook followed behind, smiling at his playful hyungs as they walked down to the car park. As they neared the car, Jungkook froze, feeling cold metal press against the back of his head. 

He whimpered as a deep gravelly voice spoke behind him. “Don’t move,” he growled, alpha tone making Jungkook and Jimin freeze in place. Hoseok jerked around, eyes wide as he took in the rough-looking alpha threatening Jungkook. “Come here, omega,” he growled to Jimin, forcing the older omega to hop down off of Hoseok’s back and walk over to the pair. He handed Jimin another gun, “Point that at your beta, whore. If he so much as twitches without my say so you shoot him.” 

Jimin whimpered as he unwillingly brought the gun up to Hoseok’s head. 

“It’s okay, Jiminie,” Hoseok whispered, keeping himself as still as possible despite his trembling frame. “Do as he says. It’s okay.”

“Smart boy,” the alpha laughed, squeezing the back of Jungkook’s neck tightly. “Now you, you little whore,” he growled to Jungkook. “You’ve escaped me for the last time.” He shook Jungkook roughly. “Kneel, mutt.”

Jungkook dropped, knees cracking harshly against the cement, his whole body shaking as his old pack alpha ordered him. “Please don’t hurt them, alpha,” he whispered. “They aren’t involved in this.”

“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin whimpered.

“Shut up!” The alpha yelled.

The two omegas clamped their mouths shut, tears welling up in Jungkook’s eyes as he watched Jimin shake from his position on the floor. He bit his lip, drawing blood as he tore his eyes away from his fellow omega and back toward the alpha. “Alpha Hyo,” he simpered, looking up at him from under his lashes. “Please let them go. I’ll go with you— whatever you want.”

Hyo laughed, smacking Jungkook harshly on the side of the head causing him to fall to the ground. “You think you have a  _ choice _ , you filthy mutt? After all the trouble you’ve caused me? You’re going to suffer for the rest of your miserable existence.” He laughed, calling Jimin and Hoseok over so that he could caress the older omega’s cheek. “He’d make a nice trophy, don’t you think, whore? Tie ‘im up nice and pretty— only take him out at parties.” He grabbed Hoseok by the hair, making the beta yelp as he was thrown to the floor. “And I’ll start your lesson with this one. You disobeyed me. Now I will kill everyone you love.”

“No,” Jungkook cried, crawling forward to bow over Hyo’s feet. “Please don’t hurt them, alpha. I won’t disobey you ever again. I swear. Alpha, please!”

The alpha kicked Jungkook away, moving his arm to point his gun at Hoseok. “Oh how I love hearing you beg. It won’t save your friend though.” He laughed, moving his finger to the trigger as Jimin sobbed. 

Jungkook shook, pushing himself to his feet as he tackled Hyo, knocking the alpha’s gun from his hand. 

“Stop, Jungkook!” Hyo yelled. 

The omega froze, trembling as blood began to trickle from his nose. He took a shaky breath before lunging forward again, throwing his shoulder into the alpha’s gut. “Fuck you,” he growled, pulling back and punching Hyo in the face. 

Jungkook’s vision turned red as he continued to lay into the alpha. 

He felt hands on his shoulders causing him to release a guttural yell, jerking away. “Jungkook. Jungkookie, it’s okay. It’s over, baby. You did so well. You can stop now, flower. You can stop.”

The omega froze, fist in the air ready to strike Hyo again. His vision slowly cleared as he looked back at Hoseok standing behind him with his hands in the air placatingly. 

“It’s okay, flower. Hyung is here. It’s over. Can hyung touch you, baby?”

Jungkook slowly nodded his head, panting heavily as he leaned away from Hyo’s motionless body. 

Hoseok quickly pulled the youngest omega into his arms, pressing firm kisses to Jungkook’s hair. “You did so good, baby.” He reached an arm out invitingly as Jimin ran into his arms as well, wrapping his arms around Jungkook and Hoseok as he sobbed. “It’s okay, flowers. You were both so brave. Hyung is so proud of you both.”

Sirens sounded in the distance, slowly coming closer as Jimin burrowed into his packmates arms further. He reached up, gently brushing blood away from Jungkook’s top lip. “You’re bleeding, Kookie.”

“I’m okay, hyung,” he whispered, leaning forward to press his forehead against the other omega’s. “Are you hurt?”

Jimin shook his head, pulling back as the police arrived. The beta pressed firm kisses to each of his packmates cheeks before standing up to meet the officer. “Call Namjoon, Jiminie,” he called back, shooting the younger a shaky smile. 

The older omega quickly phoned the alpha, stuttering through what happened as Namjoon grew progressively more distressed through the receiver as he listened to Jimin’s quaking voice. “ _ I’m on my way, baby. Alpha will be there before you know it. Just hold on, okay? _ ”

He nodded, pulling Jungkook tighter to his chest as he said goodbye, watching Hoseok talk to the officer as he pointed to Hyo and then to the omegas. 

The officer made his way over to Jimin and Jungkook, kneeling down so he was at eye level with the two. “Hello boys,” he greeted, keeping his voice low as he bowed his head to them. “I’m sorry you’ve had such a rough night. I have a few questions for you but that can wait until your alphas arrive. For now, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to send a paramedic over to check you two out, okay?”

Jungkook nodded, squeezing Jimin’s hand tightly as the officer smiled at them as he backed away before waving a soft looking paramedic over to check out the pack members. 

The paramedic was just finishing patching up Hoseok’s headwound from where he hit the ground when Hyo threw him when Namjoon and Yoongi burst into the parking garage. They wasted no time as they ran over to their injured packmates, the two alpha’s encompassing the three between them, covering every inch of skin with kisses and nuzzles as they tried to ease the stressed boys. 

“You all were so brave,” Namjoon whispered, pressing frantic kisses into Jimin’s hair. “So brave, my sweet wonderful boys. Alpha is so proud of you.” He reached out to hold Hoseok’s hand, giving the slightly older man a reassuring squeeze. “It’s all over now, babies. Alphas will take care of everything and then we’ll go home okay?”

Jimin nodded, pressing his face into his alpha’s chest. “Jungkookie was the bravest, hyung. He broke an alpha’s order to save hyung.” He pressed a kiss to Namjoon’s neck, “We’re not waiting for his next heat to claim him after this, hyung. When we get home, you’re biting him and making him officially ours. I didn’t like not being able to feel him.” 

Namjoon hummed, petting the omega’s hair. “If that’s what Jungkookie wants, hyung would be more than happy to claim him early.” He looked over to Jungkook, who had buried his head in Yoongi’s neck as he tried to make himself as small as possible in the alpha’s arms. The omega peaked up, nodding to Namjoon before burying his face back into Yoongi. “Okay, flower. Alpha needs to go talk to the officers now so that we can go home, okay?” He shuffled Jimin over to Yoongi’s side, brushing Hoseok’s hair back as he tucked the beta close to the other three. “Hyung will be right back.”

  
  
  


A few hours later the five were finally bundled up and on their way home, the early morning traffic practically nonexistent as they drove through the city and back towards their penthouse. Yoongi kept Jungkook firmly under his arm as they made their way up to their floor, Hoseok wrapped around his other arm as Jimin was carried by Namjoon like an oversized teddy bear. 

Seokjin and Taehyung greeted them at the door, practically tackling the group to the ground in their haste to reach their pack. 

“My sweet babies,” the eldest beta cooed, cupping Jimin’s cheeks between his hands as he pepper the omega’s face with kisses. “Come here my sweet boys. Hyung is here.” He pulled Jimin to his chest, tucking him to one side to pull Jungkook into his other side as he dropped a kiss to the top of the youngest’s head. 

Yoongi moved to fully encompass Hoseok in his arms as Taehyung wrapped around the beta from the front. “You did so well, Hoseokie,” Yoongi murmured. “Alpha is so proud of you.”

Namjoon hummed, wrapping his arms around Jin and Yoongi as he led the pack to the den, situating them all on the oversized bed. He pulled Jungkook into his arms as the youngest got himself comfortable on the alpha’s lap. 

“After today,” Namjoon started, combing his fingers through Jungkook’s hair as he spoke to the pack. “I don’t want to wait any longer to claim Kookie.” There was a chorus of approving hums from the rest of the pack as Jungkook nuzzled further into the alpha. “Would you like that, flower?”

“Please, alpha,” Jungkook murmured, pressing a kiss to Namjoon’s pulse point. “Please claim me.”

Namjoon smiled, tilting the omega’s head so that he had clear access to his neck. “With pleasure, baby,” he whispered, lips brushing the younger’s neck. “We’re gonna take such good care of you— our precious omega. You’re perfect for us.” 

With that, he bit down, forever giving Jungkook the family he always deserved.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
